Sudden
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: A heavy remake of my oc's story. A daughter and her small family of four are caught in one of the most terrifying events of their lives. As much as they love each other, will things ever be the same again? Most certainly since secrets were hidden, and answers having yet to be explained for an unknown period of time. (Happy New Years 2017!)
1. Chapter 1

**Before you keep going, I must explain something. There is an abrupt cutoff at the end of this chapter (there are only two chapters), I will explain why that is at the end of the next update. If you do actually end up reading this whole thing, then please give your thoughts. Why it's decent, why it's bad.. I accept constructive criticism. Especially for the fact that this is an oc's story.**

 **Eh, well. A remake of one.**

 **Anyway, I hope this will be better compared to the last one. I'm practically slamming into 2017 at full throttle. Here goes nothing!**

 **OoO**

 **OoO**

 **OoO**

"Trees?"

"No, something else."

The little brother then bit his lip. Looking around further throughout the area. Trying to find anything as a clue to help him. Not that he had to find an object in sight to answer the question. It wasn't I Spy. "Okay.. What about, vents?"

"Oh come on, it's not that hard. Just think more outside of the box. You're always good at doing that." The eldest sister replied, eyeing the smaller sibling with a smile at the side.

It was the late evening hours of the day, as a small family was walking together on the sidewalks of their little town of Scarlet Springs. It was indeed a fairly minuscular place, with just enough neiborhoods to even call it a known location on the map. But she considered it to be much likable in that sense. It was filled with woods varying of different trees, half being pines, and many pastures to co-exist with it. The town itself was simple, with its important buildings and ancient ones. Some being abandoned though, and even a few empty lots of demolished structures filled with past and mystery. At the very least how she has always seen it. But it was relatively a nice place. The sun was just at the peak of the horizon, making red and warm colors in the sky behind them with the cool hues of blue coming into play in front. And very soon, little stars. Walking past other houses nearby, heading home for the day.

The sister turned to her sibling, just about to suggest something. But before saying a word, her brother immediately interrupted. "NO! I can figure it out! Is it a chimney?!"

"No."

"Ballons?"

"No."

"How about bubbles?"

"You're much colder now then when you first started the answering." She said.

The smaller hedgehog growled, grabbing his ears in aggravation. "Okay then, fine! Go ahead and give me a hint! Since you want to be mean to me!"

The older sister scoffed. "I'm not being mean to you, you're just being frustrated." She stated, now placing her hands into her coat pockets. She was a violet hedgehog. Hair loose and down and was in teen years. She wore a lavender dress that softly tipped to turquoise at the bottom edges, a dark-gray sweater, navy-blue flare jeans, the traditional white gloves, and silver sneakers with white soles that had a decorative wave at the sides, matching turquoise also. Blue eyes to top it off.

Her brother (in which the one she is currently talking to) on the other hand was cyan blue in fur color. Peach muzzle and skin, red shoes with a V-shape that was white on them, white gloves, and bright yellow eyes. Four years younger than her. He had three small quills on both left and right side of his head all pointing in the same direction, which was back and slightly upward. And three other ones behind his head. One being placed on atop, and the two others at the very back. Though these three others pointed just a little downward.

"I better not hear you two argue. It's late, and I want to go to bed." The mother huffed. Leading the way home in front of them. They had just gotten back from the town's cinema center. It was nearby, so they didn't take the car. That and, they had just went with their mother's friends from her work. There was just two of them, with their own children. The theatre was fun.. They guess. It's just weird going with other people you don't know, and then they expect it to be as nothing odd. Like if you have been doing this your whole life. Especially when they had confrontation with other kids you.. Don't get along with. How awkward, and frustrating.

The mother cleared her throat, and continued walking down the sidewalk. "Just look at Knight here for an example, he hasn't spoken since we first left." She said, looking down to the youngest brother at her side, and their third sibling. Being four years apart from his older brother. Red furred, black eyes.

"Yeah, but he's the smallest. They trick you into being the Saint of the bunch." Icecap responded, folding his arms. Being the name of the cyan hedgehog. Looking down at his little bro.

The mother laughed. "Ha, and you think I don't know that? Especially because he 'knocked' the soda onto Terrance's lap." Watching the smallest child at the corners of her eye. "Which is what he is going to regret. But other than that, he can be a sweet child if he wanted to."

"But Teewance took some of my popcorn!" Knight exclaimed. "And I t-tried to tell him to stop! Bwut he didn't listen!"

"BUT! It's B.U.T! Not bwut Knight." The mother said. He has been having problems with his speech, but eversince meeting the new teacher, he has been improving remarkably eversince. New teacher as in the first one didn't like him so much. Mainly because of his misunderstanding and 'disobedience'. But everything was going just find now. Though she believed him, that Terrance was a butt.

The mother wore tonight a green t-shirt with blue-jeans, black sneakers, a gray sweater, and an assortment of golden colored bracelets on her left wrist. She had blue eyes, the same as her daughter, and mid-length jet black hair. She wouldn't usually dress in such matter, but it was after all just a get together for fun.

Icecap sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was tired, but went forth with the question. "Well? A hint please?"

"Ah, alright." The sister replied, going back unto topic. Looking forward in their current direction. "Something tall, graceful, and blows much air. Tree was literally the best one you guest. But to help, I say just think silly. Remember, I'm terrible when it comes to playing games such as these." She said.

"That was no help at all! What kind of a hint was that!?" Icecap shouted. Then heard the forced shushing from his mother.

The sister smiled. "I think 'silly' is a bigger hint than you think. Just think of something that comes to mind."

The cyan hedgehog mimicked her, silently though. As he went on to the dreadful thinking. Come on? He doesn't want to think. The summer was nearly over, and school was going to start soon. He wants to enjoy his time of 'not thinking' as much as he can. He does good in school, and he makes good grades. He just hates puzzles like these.

"I give up." He flat out answered. Tired of it. "Can you just tell me what it was?"

She smiled, wrapping an arm around his neck as they kept walking. "I said silly, so.. A high-heeled opera singer who ate too much chili."

Icecap stopped his tracks for a moment, looking at the void with much distaste. Then faced his sister. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I CAN MAKE UP BETTER THINGS THAN THAT!" He shouted, pushing off his older sibling's arm. Soon the two really lowering it down when the mother turned around and shot a look of warning. Warning them to shut up.

The icy hedgehog folded his arms, still walking onward. "Nova, that was just STUPID." He said, angered. Then caught in mind what she had said.

"But if you _really_ wanted something silly.." He started, growing a smirk. "Then how about a giant mutated ballerina chicken that drunk too much soda? Or maybe a modern sky scrapper that wants to one day become a wind turbine, so they blow everyday to try and get the job? But ends up blowing everyone out of the building!"

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about! And you said you couldn't think of anything. I was wondering if your brain was going hay-wire from the lack of inspiration in your head." Nova stated playfully. "Inspiration comes from anywhere, from everyday things we enjoy. Just use it as an advantage. Even for the ridiculous things."

"Well you've proved that YOU'RE ridiculous." Icecap replied, going over the inspiration statement.

 _Then that makes two of us._ Being that, the sun nearly was fully away, as a twinkle caught her eye. A star, bright and gleaming. The first one to appear, but most certainly not the last. As others started to emerge from the void of the sky, dotting the view. Staring up as she went along the concrete. She most certainly, enjoys the night sky. How beautiful it was to her heart and mind. Slowly making out the constellations she had and is currently researching.

"See that star right there?" Nova said to her brother, pointing to a red bright orb in the sky. "That's the star Arcturus. It's the fourth brightest star in the night sky. In our region, it and it's constellation only comes around during the summer time. So it would be leaving soon."

The violet hedgehog then turned to the sibling in reaction of getting no responce. Icecap completely ignored her, talking to himself to keep him entertained. She sighed in a frustrated tone.. "Are you even listening?"

"I can hear you, I just don't care." He said bluntly. The female sighed once more, looking in the other direction. Nothing really new. No one cares anyway. Not even the science teachers in her school. The only person that really did keep in consideration was her mom. Though, she'd never let it get to her. At least she would make sure the stars would never be forgotten.

She smiled though, just conjuring up something in her mind. "Yeah, but do you want to know what the constellation is called?"

The cyan hedgehog folded his arms. "Sure, why not."

"...

Bootes."

Icecap bit his lower lip, keeping his laughing in to himself. "Bootes? What? Are they running out of names to these things?"

"I think the ones viewed from this planet are all already named. That and a good group of them were named many years ago by astronomers during the ancient times. So Bootes could be a fairly common name then, maybe having to do something with mythology. But I'm just giving guesses until I can find out for myself."

"Wook! Thewre's home!" Knight exclaimed, pointing to a house not so far.

"You guys want to run for it?" The mother asked. Smiling despite her tired state. "Let's see which one of you can make it there first."

The three siblings looked at each other, grins appearing on their faces. "Ima beat you fwirst!" The red hedgehog shouted, running first. With Icecap and Nova following behind with laughter. The two older ones were toe to toe, sprinting side by side and past their little brother.

"Slow down a little Icecap! You know I'm not fast!" Nova shouted, making sure that she wouldn't trip on the sidewalk.

"Maybe you should speed up!" The cyan hedgehog replied, going past and leaving them behind. Going as fast as he can go. He wasn't an Olympic runner or anything of the fastest thing alive. Surely not even close. but he wasn't so bad. The only thing he has to keep in mind is that when he goes full speed, he always has to stop and catch a-

In a moment, Nova looked as Icecap stopped. Indeed catching his breath. Jogging pass him. "You need to keep a steady pace!" She said back. Can't help but smile at the ordeal.

Knight pouted, being far behind. "Don't' leave mee!" He shouted. Nova stopped, hearing her smaller brother. Wanting to keep running, it was the closest thing she can get to flying. It felt good. But...

Ugh.

"Here, I got you." She said, stopping and picking him up in bridal position. As she gave minimal sprints back to the house with him at tow, which he was laughing the whole way. Holding on to his sister.

Well, it was worth it to hear him laugh.

Soon, she met up back with Icecap. Whom was already waiting for them at the house's door steps. "Finally you guys made it. I was waiting."

She placed Knight back on the ground, moving her hair out of the way. "Says the kid who needs extra lungs."

"I didn't think the house was that far. It looked so close from where we were at." He said, defending himself.

"Okay, we're home. Get ready to go to bed." The mother stated with a smile. Walking up the steps and opened the door with a key. With that, the siblings flooded in. Cool air hitting their faces. Icecap immediately kicking off his shoes to the side. The door being closed behind them.

"Carry mee again!" Knight asked, lifting his hands up as he stepped into Nova's path.

She took off her sweater, wrapping it around her waist as she walked into the hallway. "But I'm tired now. And you're getting heavier everyday. Not to mention play time is over now."

"PWEASE!? PWEASE, only won more time?" Making a cute face with large eyes, looking up at her.

"Mmh. Only one." Nova finally said, watching his face with defeat. But either way, picking him up once more. The little brother beaming brightly. "See? You're stwong!" He exclaimed. As they made way into the bedroom. With a bunk-bed set in the right hand corner. A tv against the wall in which you entered in, and many toy bins at the left hand wall. The curtains were blue with red decor, a rugged floor, and a couple of drawings that her siblings had made taped along the place. Dropping him on top of the lower bunk.

Soon, Icecap entered the room. "Well, I'm going to bed." He said, yawning. About to climb up to his top bunk. Ignoring whatever Nova and Knight was doing. With the carrying that is.

Nova tucked the crimson hedgehog into the blankets, and handed him a stuffed non-Mobian ocelot. Giving him a warm hug. "Goodnight Knight." She said, leaving him with a kiss on his forehead. The hedgehog beamed with happiness, hugging his little yellow ocelot and closed his eyes. "Gwood night.."

Icecap leaped into his bed, moving the covers to where he wants them. "What about me? You're just going to leave me up here without a hug like that?"

She smiled, stepping up the ladder. Embracing her brother. "Goodnight Icy."

He grunted in return. "Don't call me icy."

"You don't like still? Think of it as ice cream then."

"But there's no ice cream."

"Sure there is. Just use imagination."

"I like real ice cream better." He said. Folding his arms. Slumping into his bed.

Nova laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Goodnight bro." Giving her sibling a finally hug and floated back down to the ground. Turning on a night light on the tv, and was about to shut off the main lights.

"Nova?"

She turned around, stopping her finger from flicking the light switch. "Yeah?"

"Can you play with me tomorrow, with the toys? Like how we used to?"

The female looked down to the floor in return, trying to think of a sincere answer of some kind. "Well, I would. But there are things to do around the house while mom's at work. And I have to watch you guys majority of the whole day, soo.."

The cyan hedgehog sighed, ears folding a bit down in return. "But we haven't in so long. Remember? I don't even know the known last time, but I really want to. You said either excuses, or yes. But then you don't even do it. And it's been like that forever! I think that you don't want to spend time with me like how we've played together anymore.."

"No Icecap, I do! It's just that things are different than before. I have to study school stuff, I'm trying to improve drawing, and to learn new songs for the piano. By EAR, which is a pain since I'm still learning the skill. But Icecap, it's just.. Well, I get.. Caught up. And things..."

Icecap sighed. Laying down. Staring up at the ceiling. "Which you have said before..."

Nova sucked in a breath, then exhaled. Looking away shamefully. If only it could be years ago when she was younger. Filled with energy and imagination like how her brothers are still. What happened? She can't recall an exact year when she faded out from her spirit. One of the tragic things of growing up. She doesn't want to be like that, but it seems that she had let it happen. Sure, she will be mature, but she just wants to be full of life and adventure like of that of her brothers. Though, she loves them to death. She never wants to fail them in anyway. "Icecap.. Alright.. I will play with you and Knight tomorrow, okay?"

"I don't believe you."

"I mean it this time. As soon as everything is situated tomorrow, I truly will!" She said, with much meaning. "Just trust me this time! Please?"

There was a brief silent, as thoughts were in the air. Positive and negative. Icecap sat up from his position, Turing towards his sister. "Are you sure?"

"Make me if you have to, yes." She responded, giving one sure nod.

...

"Well what are you waiting for? Give me another goodnight hug!" Icecap stated, with a smile this time. Forgiving. She was happy, going forth and gave him a hug.

The door opened, with their mother walking in. She gave a tired smile, approaching the siblings. "Alright, here to say night to kids." She said, reaching and gave Icecap and Nova a nice hug all together. The comforts of having a mother. "Oh, Knight is already asleep?"

"Funny, and I did most of the running for him." Nova said, smirking. As they all let go. The mom went down and gave Knight a small peck on his cheek. Then walked over with Nova and shut off the bedroom light. Giving their finally good nights to the boys.

Nova closed the door behind her, and followed her mother to the kitchen. With hands placed behind her back. "So, did you have fun at the theatre?"

"Ah, it was alright. Nice change of pace from everyday life you know. I just wish that my friend would control her kids a little more. You know me, I've would've slapped all three of you if I caught you running up and down the lobby."

The violet hedgehog gave a hesitant laugh after that statement. Intimidated. Good thing that her and her siblings were normally on mom's nice list. Because when she gets angry, the world might as well end there. But she loves her mother. "Haha.. Ah. Well, everyone is different." The daughter simply said.

The mother laughed, knowing that her children would never want the 'other' side of her. It just seemed funny to her. "Don't worry about that, I know you and the boys will be-"

She stopped her words suddenly, as she spotted her phone ringing loudly on the counter. Nova looked over to her mother's expression. Concerned. "Are you ok-"

"Yes, but you need to go to bed now." The mother said, immediately walking over and grabbed her phone. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh, alright then." Nova said. But by the time she had said that, her mother went into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She thought for a moment, this happened before. But she never knew the reason why, and who was her mother talking to? It's been like that for years. But, with nothing else to do, and to obey her order, went off to bed herself.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Yes, hello? What do you want?" The mother answered the phone, sitting in the closet floor with the device at hand.

 _"Hello sister. You had a nice night, how did it go with Amber?"_

"It was alright." She responded plainly, with a hint of a negative attitude. "Why do you ask?"

 _"I'm you're big sister. I'm suppose to make sure you're fine. Isn't that suppose to be my job? I just want to see if you are okay, and that if you had fun."_

"Cut to the chase." The mom almost interrupted. Getting impatient. "What's the REAL reason you are calling?"

 _"But dear, come on. You think that I dont care about your well being? And how the kids are-"_

"Adria. Cut. To. The. Chase."

The caller huffed angerly, though you couldn't see it, she was gritting her teeth. _"You know exactly WHY I called you! It's what I have been trying to get through your thick head for years already! Just how stubborn are you!?"_

"And just how unconcerning are you!" The mother combated, heated up in aggetation. "What makes you think that I-"

 _"Honey, you've told me the same speech over and over so many times, that I can recite it by now. So what if your husband had died and your-"_

"So WHAT?!" She yelled, nearly jumping up. Furious. "SO WHAT!? What gives you the right to call me at night just to say-"

 _"I didn't mean it like that. You dwell too much on the past. All you have to do sooth yourself from the nightmare that you placed yourself in is to come clean with your kids and everyone. That's not so hard."_

"You think that I'm just going to tell them something that they will never fully understand? Do you have any idea on how much everything would change if I was to say anything about the matter? Not to mention their very well beings, and you want me to just 'say it as it is?' No, I'm not willing to tell them. Especially to my daughter."

 _"Nova? If anything, SHE'S the one you really have to inform! This isn't only your family Katana, it's their's as well!"_

"And it's a family that I'm trying to keep together!" The mother exclaimed through the phone. Then sighed, grabbing her face. "It's just so hard, being the only one. You know? This isn't a normal situation. I-I.. I don't want to tell them..."

It was silent for a moment. The two sisters quite into many thoughts.

 _"You're still there sis?"_

Katana nodded, nearly tearing up. But was holding it all in together. "Yeah.."

 _"... Well, you say that you always want your kids to know everything. And there's a problem with that. They need to know the truth. And we miss them! I can't see my niece and nephews, because you think it's 'better' that way. We are all aware of the predicament you had to endure, but this just isn't right. And you know it. So please, just tell them. And get it over with."_

The mother thought, so many possibilities of reactions from her children. Being the two older ones. About to make a final attempt to defend herself, but was interrupted again.

 _"Their going to find out one day, I believe it's better if you are the one to tell them now than wait."_

The jet-black hedgehog sighed. She can't bare the idea of it, but... She knows it has to be done. Her heart beating with the thought of finally agreeing. ".. I.. A-All... I can't."

 _"You can. You HAVE to. Why do you think I was trying all of these years to get in touch to you? Despite the fact that nine times out of ten you either ignore your phone or completely shut it off. You think that I 'don't care'? Look. Think of it like this. If you was to die tomorrow, what would you want your kids to know before you go?"_

"That I love them, firstly." The mother said. "Over anything else, if that's what you're wondering. But being a mother yourself, you should've known that."

 _"Of course, you have to be heartless not to."_ Adria said. In fact, thinking in mind of the matter. Then went back to topic. _"But as in 'family info'. You can't hide secrets like that."_

Katana tensed a little. "I see.."

"But if it wasn't for the fact of me feeling guilty of all of these years, I would take it to the grave. I suppose, that everyone has to spill.."

There was a relieved sigh over the phone. But really inside, her sister was a bit worried about the future of them. _"Good. I hope you know that I will back you up on this. And also. Don't forget to revise the 'mis-"_

"But it's not that time."

With that, the mother hung up the cell phone. With a small beep being heard in the process. Though you could not hear it, her older sister gave a moan in stress. Seeing the hidden memories, the hidden past, and thoughts of holding joy for the future of the small family, Katana was filled with determination. To make things better. Deep inside her mind though, she knew that her sis knew better. And that she has to. Because, she wants to as well. But it's not that time yet..

Feeling somewhat guilty for hanging up on her sister like that, she sent a text. Saying "I love you sis, and I hope you know that.". Clicking send. As for now, she placed her head against the wall of the closet. Looking up as she was thinking. Not intirely sure what though, something. If only memories was just as real as dreams..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Nova kicked off her shoes, and placed them next to her door. Untying the gray sweater from her waist and laid it at the edge of her bed. Hopping down on the cushioned mass with a star chart at hand. It was a lime-yellow, bearing the constellations of the night sky on its circular surface. Observing and trying to memorize the orders and names of the stars on them. Reading one section now. One in particular that she has memorized easily was the constellation Orion, and the two stars Betelgeuse, and Rigel. Because they were a group she has always wondered when little. She also found it pretty neat as well, Rigel being her last name. So it was easy to keep in mind.

Studying, attempting, wanting...

She launched her eyes back open, rubbing them. Why, she can't go to sleep. She hasn't even changed from these clothes to her pajamas yet. Though, aside from stars she has many things at mind. Firstly the well being of her family. No doubt, she loves them overly. Things have been a little, bleak. But she's sure that everything will turn out alright, she's sure.. Though it's always been like that for awhile.

Her mom wants to leave the town, ever since she can remember. She hates it here, for some reason. Nova actually likes this place. Well, of course she would say that, she was raised here. It's a beautiful town, especially at sunset. She supposes that's how the place got its name too. And the view of the night sky was most certainly better than the drastic lighting of the city limits. Why move then? Sure it's population has been declining over the years, it was still a nice place. Then Knight has been having trouble in school, and Icecap is starting to feel as if his sis doesn't spend as much time with him anymore...

Oh, that thought hurts in itself. But.. She'll fix that. She'll have to. Then soon one day, everything will be alright.. As long as they're together.

They just have to keep looking at the bright side of things. Going back and looked at the chart, with that in mind. So many little stars, but they were actually really big. Some being bigger than their sun. Beautiful they were, all dancing around in a circle in the sky. Many things, many things... She wants to see them up close one day. To fly over the white horizon and fly away, into the stars.. As soon as she learns how to fly...

Slumping her head, falling to sleep with the chart still at hand.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Nova? Nova get up!"

"What?!"

Shooting herself in an upright position on her bed. Turning towards who was calling her. Her brother, Icecap. Standing next to her bed. Then went to see the time of the clock on her night stand, being because the sun wasn't up. It was 2:04.

"Icecap, what are you-"

"GET UP!" He exclaimed, grabbing her hand and placed her on her feet. "We have to get out of here!"

"But why? What's going-"

A loud boom was suddenly heard, coming from outside. Being almost like that of an earthquake. Shaking the house vigorously, and with surprise. Vibrating under their feet as the two hedgehogs' ears flicked up. Looking around their surroundings to be sure they weren't in a structure to fall upon them. Soon enough, the shaking ceased. But then Nova imeddieatly placed on her coat and grabbed her shoes, not bothering to tie the laces as they both ran out the bedroom door. Both having no clue what's going on. But their best bet is that it wasn't good.

"Where's mom and Knight?!" She asked, moving down the hallway and towards the front door.

"Outside! Nova, what do you think is-"

The two stopped, looking out the door.

The town was in ablaze. People running through the streets in fear of something. Trying to escape from whatever it was farther down the road. The atmosphere and sky drastically changed from the wonderous view of the stars. Now being a hazy mess with smoke in lit gray and red from heavy fire. The road was cracked, more likely from the quake. And a few buildings were.. Destroyed. In the distant. But what really caught her eyes was strange looming figures hidden in the haze. Large, dark figures. Though, not sure how big they were. But judging from the size in the distant, they was fairly large. But what was it?

"Come on!" Their mother called, swinging open the car door and turned it on. Icecap and Nova leaped down the doorsteps, and nearly flew into the vehicle. Meeting their mother and Knight in the back seat. Nova sitting in the passenger seat. All buckling their seat belts.

Katana threw the gear into drive, and stomped on the gas pedal. Making a huge swerve out of the driveway, causing the others to hold on to their chairs. And floored it for the road ahead.

"Mom?! Why are we taking the car?!" Icecap exclaimed, holding on with both hands.

"Well because it's faster than just running around on the streets screaming. Why do you think cars were made?" She stated, moving past other people. Trying to get out of the town. Soon the road was clear, speeding up. The three siblings all turned around in their seats, looking behind them.. In much astonishment of what was going on. The figures were still there, but everything was soon becoming just a imagine in the distant. A terrifying one.

"Mom? Will we go home swoon?" Knight asked, still staring at the town. The mother pursed her lips, but eyes still locked on the road. "We'll see sweetie, we'll see."

...

...

...

Its been awhile since they left town. All there was in sight was a road cutting through forest and fields. Now stars too. No civilization or any signs of artificial light in sight. Only the headlights of the car, and silence between the small family. Their mother looking straight at the road with menacing eyes eversince they had left. Not daring to look anywhere else. Nova fiddled with her fingers, all asking the same questions in their minds. What was that, and what's going on? They had asked the mom, but she wouldn't answer. Maybe she was just stressed out. Any parent would be when trying to protect their kids. But the silence went on for too long. It was almost unbearable, and they couldn't possibly go back to sleep with what they had just saw.

Nova placed her hands down, and stopped moving them. The same thoughts running up and down her mind like some kind of street race in her brain. She doesn't know how to think of it.

"Umm, mom?" She started to ask, cringing a bit due to not knowing how her mother will respond. Or if she will respond at all now. "Em.. Where are we going?"

The mother continued to keep both blue eyes on the path ahead. Hands clasping the front wheel with constant force. But through it all, finally spoken. "To Greenhill."

The three siblings all looked at each other. Questioning faces.

The violet hedgehog blinked, then cleared her throat. "But um.. Why?"

"It's a safe place, not to mention the closest. That and we need to inform what's happening to someone there. Unless of course, he's already on it."

Nova nodded her head slowly, but was still rather confused. Then noted that her shoes was still untied. Bending over, and began to fix that.

Icecap suddenly then gasped aloud. "You mean that fast hed-"

"Sh! Mommy's twrying to concentwate!" Knight exclaimed. Icecap gave a small huff, and folded his arms. Katana would've laughed, but indeed she was trying to concentrate. Having a lot on mind. Too much. Honestly, the only reason to going to Greenhill because it WAS safe. Katana is a very independent person. She refuses to rely on a cobalt stranger for protection, let alone anyone. She knows for a fact he's already running more or less a Mach faster than he would be comfortable doing just to get to the springs. She seen the action herself. If anything, there was no need of informing. Just get to Greenhill. Then after that, after the chaos is put down, and if their house wasn't destroyed, go back home in the morning. Simple as that. She knows who the enemy is, she's just surprised that he was never "put down" for justice. If it was up to her, she would do it herself. But the ever so cocky teen just wasn't that type of person. Saying "cocky" because occasionally he would be featured on Mobius World News for his heroic actions. By now, she can catch his certain attitude. You wanna be a hero? Then get the job done and finalized. FOR GOOD. Letting that monster on the loose is a crime in itself. But as then coming back to reality, something caught her eye in her rear view mirror.

Nova sat back up, and noticed her mother's expression. "What is it?"

Katana pierced her eyes, trying to make out the object. Was it another car? Couldn't be, it was much too-

Her eyes widen, big like that of the moon. Taking in a big breath. "Okay kids, promise me that you won't freak out."

"Wha? Freak out?" Icecap said, looking behind him through the rear window of the vehicle. Seeing a strange figure in the distant, slowly approaching up to the family. It was the same ones from back in Scarlet Springs, was it following them? There's no way, maybe it was something else. If only he knew what it was. Soon he saw something emerge from the mass, an object flying up into the air, getting bigger as it did. Bigger and bigger..

...

No, it was getting closer and closer.

"Mom!"

Suddenly the car swerved to the left, as a massive rock crash landed only inches from them. Shaking the ground. Everyone's heart skipped a beat, as their mother kept on driving. Speeding up.

.

 _"No, NO! I don't want to kill them, you bucket of bolts! Not here and like this. Just make sure they don't get away! We can't have any witnesses! But if they do bring assault, I might consider one death or two.. Now GO!"_

 _._

The figure in the distant was soon becoming clearer, and closer as well. But not totally in full view yet. They don't know what it was, but it's trying to get them. She kept looking behind her, trying to be sure that no more objects would be hurdled at them. And to be sure her children were fine.

Icecap had hit his head on the side due to the sudden swerve. Rubbing his head. "Ow."

"Sorry sweetie." The mother responded.

"The car!" Nova yelled, just about to grab the wheel for herself to stop the misdirection. The mother turned her head back, facing forward again, only just to see the distraction caught them driving farther to the right. Off the road and into a steep section, and was too late to change to the left. The vehicle now heading down the hill with huge bumps and jerks. Riding down in the fear everyone was now in. All trying to hold on. Katana blinked, trying to put on brakes, but failed to work. Though keep her foot there despite that fact. Looking forward to try and see where they were heading. A large tree dead ahead.

"Hold on!" She yelled. Bracing for impact. As the kids could only see what belies in front of them. Icecap in reflex, shot his hands forward.

The car jerked to a stop, following by a huge bump. The mother and Nova inches away from hitting their heads on the wheel and dashboard.

Knight rubbed his shoulder, luckily the only minor injury he endured. "Mommy?"

Katana shook her head, getting back her consciousness by force. "I'm fine baby.. Nova?"

"Yeah." She answered almost in a whisper, though hitting her right arm and head on the door. Other than that, fine. But looked forward, it was all white.

White? The mother and daughter blinked again in unision, making sure that they weren't in a hallucination. As well as the the driver window and passenger window was white too, not so much for the back seats and trunk. The mother unbuckled her seatbelt, and pulled the door handle to open. It didn't open. Something was in the way. Turning her body in the direction of the door, and began to kick it. Slowly budging. As it did, the air outside was cold, and the white substance was..

"Snow?"

Icecap breathe in heavily. Frozen in shock, with his hands still up in front of him. Huge yellow eyes looking straight forward. But then mumbled something under his breath. Shakily getting out of his traumatized font.

Knight and Nova looked at him, both shocked but smiling. The red little brother threw his hands up in the air. "You made snow!"

The mother finally kicked the door all the way open. Nearly jumping out. "Come on kids, we have to go."

"Wow Icecap! Nice reflexes!" Nova exclaimed, getting out through her mom's side. Opening now her brother's door as her mother went and grabbed Knight on the other side. "Okay, get up. We gotta go!" She said, grabbing Icecap's hand and pulled him out of the car. Icecap still shocked, but snapped out of it. Shaking his head.

The small family froze, as a sound was suddenly heard. The ground shook with faint vibrations, slowly growing.

"Let's go, now!" Katana yelled, holding Knight's hand as they then began to run deeper into the trees. Nova and Icecap following. Leaving the car behind in the snow and the tree that caused the trouble.

A laughter was heard, sounding like it was coming from a speaker far away, but yet near. Sounding slightly staticky. At least that's what she thought she mother clenched her teeth, brows creasing. Sprinting faster with her children. All trying to get out of range and lose whatever was hunting them down. "Keep moving!" She beckoned her children.

Knight panted, slowing down. "My legs hwurt." He made out. As the banging of the earth was only coming closer.

Icecap and Nova followed behind her, forcing theirselves to keep up.

The mother knew that this wasn't going to work, looking back towards her kids. They were all only sealing their fates, she knew they couldn't outrun it. Maybe hide briefly, but other than that they can't keep going.

Katana slowed down, signaling her children to stop. All coming to a halt, Knight nearly tripping over himself. All taking brief breaths. Turning around, and faced the only ones she had left to consider close family.

"Alright kids, we can't out run him. I'm going to stall-"

"No!" All of the kids imeddieatly yelled in responce. Icecap now talking. "Don't leave!"

"I'm going to have to." She said, giving the three a serious look. "I won't be gone for long, I'm just buying you time. As to where you are going, continue forth to Greenhill. We will all meet up there. Nova."

The violet hedgehog looked up, not believing what she was hearing.

"Take your brothers and keep going. Don't stop. Make sure you all stay together, and stay well hidden."

"But wait-"

"There's no time!" The mother exclaimed. Hugging all of her children in the seeming final embrace. Then quickly got up, time was ticking. "I love you all, so much.. And please, protect each other. Be with each other. And don't be afraid. Be brave. As I said, I will meet you all."

She then grabbed onto Icecap's and Nova's wrist, as a faint but silver-colored light was then shone on Katana's hands, going up from her kid's hands to hers and up. Almost in a absorbing matter. Then she let go. Being that she used ability replication. Gaining Icecap's cryokinesis and Nova's pyro. The mother then turned the three, making them face the other direction, and pushed them off. "GO, NOW!" She exclaimed, then went to the way of that the noise was coming from.

The three siblings by command, only did as what their mother wanted them to do. Whether they liked it or not. All looking back briefly to see their mother a last time.

Nova and her brothers disagreed with this, but as she said. Get to Greenhill.

"Come on." She said, as they then began their sprint.

...

 _"Would you lookie here. Being smart and surrendering?"_

Katana came to a halt. Blue eyes menacingly looking up at the monstrous creation. Not answering to the likes of him. Though the scientist didn't know her, only seeing the female as lower than him, she knew who he was. Now running up with a leap, and shot large ice shards to the chest, followed by fire to make further damage. Angered.

Struggle was heard from the speaker. Followed by an agitated gruff. Blending with the sound of metal from the damage.

 _"Rrrgh. If that's how you want to play. Don't worry, you won't be here for long."_

 _..._

"Can we stop?"

"No! She said keep going!" Nova stated. All three still running side by side. Sprinting past the trees and through the darkness of night. Slowed much down from when they started. Practically mini jogs now. Still going though. Almost blindly through the dark. It has been awhile, since their mom left. Not sure how long, but a good while.

"Please! We can't keep going, we need to rest!" Icecap objected. Wanting so badly to just stop and lay on the grass. How far was Greenhill from here? Their mother made it seem so nearby, it was probably many miles off for all they know. This was getting ridiculous. They could be all off course and running straight to Station Square or someplace crazy like that.

Nova slowed a bit. With legs burning. She did want to stop, she really did. She just can't afford the risk. "I have to be sure you guys are safe first!"

"WE ARE SAFE! Look, we don't feel the tremors anymore. Let alone know where we are! Please!"

"PWEASE!" Knight exclaimed as well, on the verge of crying from exhaustion. "Plwease let us rest!"

"Oh I give up!" Nova yelled, forcing herself to stop. Which was shockingly hard due to being almost use to the nonstop running. Bringing a halt against a tree. Plopping down on the grass and sat finally. Taking in huge breaths of air. Her brothers joined in, sitting down and taking the first break they had tonight.

Icecap heaved in air. "See?! Ugh,.. We're.. SAFE." He said, trying to obtain his energy back as he spoken.

"Yeah ViVi. We are tired.." Knight forced himself to say. Embracing the ground for possible comfort.

The sister closed her eyes, trying to find rest too. Slowly finding the room to breathe again. "Sorry boys.." She said. Leaning her head against the trunk of the tree. Not sure of what else to say. Especially for as of what was going on. The night was weird as it is. And, terrifying.

The brothers only looked at each other in responce. Not saying anything, and only looked down to their laps. Their sis was trying to make an effort, they can't deny that. But just what is going on?

It was still late at night, possibly three in the morning or so. The many trees surrounding them and soaring up above their heads, illuminating a soft dim glow of the sunless sky, though no moon in sight as far as they can tell. But the many stars there were. She would say once again that they were gorgeous. But it wasn't the time to sight see, they have to keep moving. Despite that they were possibly in the middle of nowhere and it was very difficult to navigate in the darkness. Where was Greenhill at from here anyway? Let's see..

Greenhill was... Hmm, southeast of where Scarlet Springs was. Just find Polaris then and go by such directions. At least until the sun comes up. Then maybe they can find the unique palm trees it has or an ocean line. Or, something. She wouldn't call herself a navigator, but she'll try. As long as she can get her brothers there safely.

The violet hedgehog took a deep breath, thinking it over again to be sure she agrees with her makeshift plan, then finally got back up. Dusting herself off and adjusting her gray sweater.

Icecap's eyes widen, staring at his sister. "What are you doing?"

"We have to go. Who knows how far the zone is from here, so we might as well get to moving. Besides, we are meeting mom there, and we most certainly do not want to run into whatever was chasing us." The thought of it now giving her an uneasy feeling inside.

"Are you- never mind." The cyan one responded and stopped, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "Fine, I get it. Let's go."

Knight then looked at his two older siblings, with a worried expression haunting him. Nova and Icecap then turned towards him. "What's wrong?" She asked, gesturing her hand up in question.

The small crimson hedgehog sucked in a breath, big hazel eyes staring back up at her. "Will mommy be okay?"

Silent filled the air uncomfortably, as they all only could think of what may happen, good or bad. They never even known what was coming after them, what she was going up against. They can't think like that, only, they were.

Nova slowly shook her head as she stared at the ground, forcing herself to defeat such thought. Attempting to now throw on a slight smile as she then looked back up at her siblings. "I'm sure she will be." She said, though scared herself. "But she's a strong woman. We'll see her soon. As for the moment, we have to keep moving, alright?"

The smallest brother scrunched his brows, thinking, then stood up. Nodding his head in final agreement. "Awlright.."

Icecap looked around the area. Thinking. "So, any ideas where to go?"

"Actually, yes." The sister said rather pleasingly, pointing a finger up towards the sky, but was still facing her little brothers. "I was thinking we should follow the opposite direction of the North Star. Since I believe out of memory that the Greenhill Zone is south-"

She stood still. As she halted her conversation and only looked above her brother's heads. Squinting her eyes to try and get a certain make out of what it was. Icecap and Knight just staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Icecap said, turning his eyes to the same direction as hers.

Nova placed her hand down, staring at the strange thing.

A small, very small, but noticeable glowing red dot in the distance. Fairly above the ground, but not in the sky. More or less eye level with them. She hasn't seen it before, it had only appeared just now. Small, red, blinking, light. And if it seems that a noise was being heard too. Like if as it gradually came closer, it-

"Oh chaos." Nova stated, her blue eyes widening. She then grabbed her brothers, and pushed them to run. Suddenly back to the running start they had before.

"Nova, what is it?!" Icecap made out, all of them back to running now. Looking at his sis with fear.

"Icecap-"

...

An explosion occurred, right behind them. Where the missile had landed. Nova was practically thrown into the air due to its force and impact. Soaring many yards forward from her original spot on the ground. Landing fiercely in the earth ahead.

...

...

...

The female blinked, once or twice, trying to make way of what had just happened. Her head hurting undeniably from hitting it so hard. And her right side too due to landing on it along with her arm. Her vision was poor and was feeling dizzy, but slowly she gained back her consciousness. Looking at her surroundings first in responce.

The forest was in ablaze. Fire everywhere, covering the whole area. All glowing in its fierce orange light, and was eating away the trees and plant life. Smoke was being projected, making it harder to see and the stars no longer visible, and the heat was intense. Being in the middle of it herself, but not burning.

She coughed, not from the smoke though, and pressed her left arm on the ground next to her. Trying to pick herself back up. She couldn't have been out that long, maybe for a couple of minutes at most, in which she hopes not. The girl then sat up, rubbing her impacted side with her good arm. She can get up, luckily though surprisingly she didn't break any bones. No doubt gaining bruises. Her outfit now has grass stains and minor tears, but other than that she was untouched by the flames. She never thought that having pyrokinetics would help it such a way, let alone in such an unbelievable situation like this. She would be barbecued if she didn't-

No, her brothers.

Nova jumped up from the ground, ignoring her pain. Looking frantically all around her surroundings. "ICECAP! KNIGHT!"

She kept searching around the area, not sure of what to do. Breathing harder and her heart nearly beating out of her chest. She doesn't care what happens to her, but her brothers are her top priority. They can't be far. No, they can't. Or if the fire already-

"NOO!" She yelled, grabbing her head. She will NOT think like that! They're fine! They have too be! She has to keep looking, maybe they were looking for her too at the moment. They must be close.

The ground vibrated under her feet, ever so lightly, but still had felt it. Along with the sound of distance thuds. She froze, listening and feeling the unnamed thing. The same thing from before, the same that had started this mess from the beginning.

She felt it again, except this time louder and closer. The vibration growing stronger as the seconds ticked by. The hedgehog then snapped from her mind, attempting to gather her sanity. They need to get out of here, she needs to find them now!

"Icecap!" She yelled again, backing up hesitantly. Still looking around. There is no chance that she is leaving without them. They need each other. They would all arrive safely to Greenhill, they would meet up with their mother.

Nova jerked, as the sound of cracking trees were near, following another huge thump. Time was running out. Where are they?! Even as she searched, a thought kept pounding its way in cruelly.. What if.

Soon there was a shadowy figure hidden in the smoke, a very large one. Making its way through to the location. Different sounds were being made from it, whatever it was. But the answer could never be so close. Nova looked up in the ruckus, only to see a giant high-tec robot.

The girl covered her mouth, making herself stop from the potential screams that could've came forth. Taking a step back in fright of such a massive machine, one sighted to abliterate her.

"K-Knight.." She tried to say aloud to find her siblings, but it came out as a high-pitched whimper. She doesn't know what to do. Crossed between either running, or to try and find her family. Her mind becoming a chaotic voting rally right before her. The robot stretched towards the sky in her view, having no recognizable face, but yet had huge glowing red lights at the head. Looking as menacing eyes. It had two large arms, both having claws at the ends of them, but other features that she couldn't take note of right away because of the hazy view and her terrified conscience. Though the robot did then lurched one of its claws out, taking ground right in front of Nova as she jumped back in fear. Missing it by a foot or two. It was now after her.

She turned around the opposite direction, and began to run. Not wanting to leave because of her siblings, nearly wanting to breakdown right then and there due to her decision. But she has to escape, she has no choice.

At that moment as she began to run, the robot did the same. Trying to catch her. She almost yelped when she turned her head back around to see if she can lose it, apparently it won't be easy. It was even gaining on her. Also, the girl was after all tired from running earlier herself. She has hardly any energy left. Despite that, terror is what is being used to keep her going.

Jumping over tree roots and dodging under low branches, Nova tried to go into the thicker parts of the forest, to try and lose the metallic beast to the large trees. It worked, but it wasn't enough. Eventually she will run out of the drive to keep going, and the ending to that is something she doesn't want to see.

Guessing the bot was getting frustrated with the woods blocking its target, it began to slash the trees down. Knocking them over and clearing its path. It was persistent.

"Come on, think." She shouted to herself. She can't defend herself toward a thing like that, though running out of options she snapped her fingers. Over and over, trying to get a spark going. Nothing. Not that it would have made a difference anyway, the thing after all shot a pyro missile at her. Then she can't fly out because no one ever helped her to learn the ability properly.

The robot slowed for a moment, as its chest panel then began to open up. Nova turned her head to catch a glimpse of what it was planning to do, still running. There were six holes in the under compartment. Six smaller missile holes, as then they began to shoot out towards her.

There was a small cliff in front of her. That is, a large rock laid next to a stream. The ground ahead of the boulder was of lower elevation, not too low though. Out of nothing else to do, the girl jumped down past the rock, and used it as her only cover. A few missiles were launched, covering her ears and head expecting many sounds of booms and debris flying everywhere. But she looked at her surroundings. As the weaponery made impact with the ground, nothing was of what she was expecting. Instead, the missiles busted open just to send a strange yellow jelly substance all over its targeted area. The goo was even glowing in the dark to make it easily visible, probably for the robot.

Nova stared at the sight for a second, and pinched her nose. It even smelled bad, like rubber in torment. But as less intimidating as this new thing was, she wasn't taking any chances. Continuing to move forward. Jumping up out of her position and went, knowing well enough that staying in one place was fatal.

Though the bot has slowed down, it was only because it was busy shooting the gel at her. Both left and right, seeing the glowing mush being deployed everywhere near. Trying to trap her. They were still in the forest, the fire in the distance behind, and going back into the darkness. With judgment of dodging trees, branches, and other things in the way at the hands of going by starlight and hope. Many thoughts racing in and out her head as she went. Hearing voices and seeing the last projections of imagery from the situation and ones she love. Zoning out from reality into the possibilities of what could be. And the fear still gripping her.

The girl looked up, getting out of thought fast enough to see a thick low tree branch right in her way, ducking her head and running under it. But then after that, striking a high tree root. Falling and landing front-ward as her hands flew forward in instinct to soften her fall, though just now noticing the yellow jelly she had landed in with her right hand. The other, scraping it against the hard dirt.

Nova shook her head in disbelief, staring at the ground before her. Then tried to sit up. It was nearly impossible, more than half of her right arm was stuck in the gel. Then she attempted to pull it out.

Wow, this was no joke. This stuff had her on hold, she could hardly move her fingers, and there was so much of it all over the place. As she thought more about it, she's shocked that she herself lasted that long.

The vibrations came back alive, and of course getting louder. The beast ready to come and end the game. There's was nothing left to do. She's tired, and beaten down. Her family somewhere... She doesn't want to except the fate. In fact, was frozen like a terrorized mouse in a field with hawks. What CAN you do? Already knowing that the machine was approaching directly behind her. As much as she doesn't want to give up now, and there was still a small voice in her head, telling her to get up.

Suddenly, a booming sound was heard near, followed by a burst of wind. Picking her head up immediately in alertness, looking around to locate where it was coming from. Following it behind her.

A blue hedgehog. Who was standing in between her and the robot's path. Head held high with two arms in fist at his sides. Quills pointed back behind him, white gloves. Red shoes reflecting the minor light from around, as well as two golden buckles. Though she couldn't see his face well, because he was casting his attention to the monstrous creation before him. But despite his sternness and drive to go, by his stand he seems angry. Also, seeming tired himself. Not too noticeable in the dark, but he had bruises and scratches all over, and his quills are less neat as they usually would be. The female squinted her eyes, making sure that she wasn't dead yet.

The stranger just stood there, setting sight on the antagonist before him, and the antagonist doing the same. Both getting ready to fight on the count.


	2. Chapter 2

Nova sucked in a hesitant breath, as the blue hedgehog turned his head towards her.

The first thing she noticed, was his eyes. Almost shimmering in a glowing emerald-green color in the night. Showing that he was indeed full of life. Also for the moment, with a serious facade. Yet, calm too. They both locked eyes for a brief moment, tossing back and forth information from the current circumstance that they both induced. He then sent a small nod, still looking straight in the eyes. Signaling for her to go.

He was buying her time.

The girl nodded back, although was still scared. But there was nothing else to do. This was a chance she had to finally escape.

He noted the look of worry, and responded by giving her a reassuring smile. Very small, but it was still there. Finally turning back around in the determined way and faced his foe. Spreading his feet apart and went into his stance. His fists far from subsiding its grip.

She flinched, as then there was another burst of wind. The fight starting. Watching as the other hedgehog suddenly turned into nothing more than a blur, battling the metallic monster himself. The sound of clashing metal and whirls from the mad machinery.

Nova immediately faced back to her predicament, her arm stuck in the goo. Looking around and thinking as of how she can find or make a faster way of getting out. There wasn't exactly anything around to help, or like if sticks on the ground would make any difference. Only one idea popped into her head, but wanted to shake it down. She can't, it would still take long. That and she hardly ever has. But maybe, just maybe, she could melt it. Or warm it enough to slip her hand out. She's just hoping that whatever the compound was made of chemically, that heat wouldn't cause it to make matters any worst.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to concentrate. Though flinching her ears every now and then due to being started from the ruckus going on behind her.

"Please. Please, just this once.." She said to herself. Crossing her fingers (on her other hand), hoping pyro was useful for something. Soon enough by force, she was slowly generating heat from her trapped hand, feeling it for herself. But it was only a small portion, she has to make it stronger for it to work. See, the trouble with her is that she can't use her abilities efficiently, or so easily. It's always been like that. So conjuring a simple flame is a task in itself. Though she is trying, because her life is depending on it. Producing a headache as she did so, but it was slowly growing.

The blue hedgehog on the other hand had his fair share of frustration tonight. This wasn't his first bot he encountered today, and it's most certainly far from his last. He was making his way to Scarlet Springs, like he would when trouble was stirring somewhere. But then, things got... Complicated.

Just in thought of the hold back sparked anger in his mind. Tried of playing games and formed into a spinning ball, zooming up and around the huge robot before one of its claws could grab him, and zipped straight into and through the head of the beast, using of what was left of his energy.

The robot shook, malfunctioning. Static and electricity popping over the damaged area and now everywhere. Signals and currents being completely detached or modified. It whirled its arms in all directions, walking jerkily and creating strange noises. Seeming as if the creature came out of a sci-fi film, the machine acting as if it was undergoing a possession.

The hedgehog was back on the ground, ducking his head as an arm swerved right over and past him. Then looking back to the direction where the girl was at, the arm was coming right for her.

"Look out!"

She turned around, her arm half way out. Though her blue eyes widened as the arm made its way in. Hitting her so hard that it took her up with it, releasing her from the gel, but slammed her into a tree. Out cold.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Two eyes were thrown open, making no haste and sat up. Her vision was very blurry, but morning sunlight greeted her through the windows around, recognizing that easily without corrected vision. She was on a soft bed, placing her hands at both sides of her to feel the blanket she was in. It..

It was morning.

Finally morning.

She then slowed her breathing down, calmingly. It was all a dream. One long, painful dream. Or it was more like a nightmare. How can one dream of so much in one night? It seemed so vivid for one though. She's just glad that it was all over. Wait till she tells Icecap and Knight about it. Better yet, make sure that they were fine and that she wasn't in a dream within a dream. Moving her right arm over her to-

"AH!"

She immediately jerked, holding her arm close to her chest. Nearly wanting to cry, why does it hurt so much? She couldn't have slept wrong. She then used her left hand and felt around the bed, looking for her star chart. Not feeling it anywhere.

"What?" She said, becoming worried. Stay calm, it was probably on the floor. And maybe you just slept on your arm. That's all. There's n-nothing to be alarmed of..

She then rubbed her eyes, clearing away the blurriness. Blinking a few times to get a good view of her surroundings. The walls were painted a light blue-silver color, hard wood floor, a small tv in the corner on a oakwood stand. Though there was no movies or tapes in sight. A small dusty bookshelf, and a chair with cushioned padding for the seat to the side. The blankets were a faded red, and the door was to the left side at the end of the wall of where she was at.

It wasn't her room.

Nor anyone that she'd ever seen before.

Nova froze, breathing heavily. Shaking uncomfortably. Slowly lifting her left hand to her head. Feeling a foreign object at the tips of her fingers. A bandage. The same for her arms, especially her right. Seeing that her gray sweater was not on her, in fact, it was on the chair. Laid over the armrest. Looking at her arm now, it didn't look good. Deep bruises covering it. Luckily that her fur color was violet, you didn't see the damage so badly. But either way, it looked as if she was run over by a train. Twice. So if.. If..

It wasn't a dream.

Where are her...

The door then opened, her eyes flying to see why. Already bound to have a breakdown as it is. But who came to open the door was someone she wasn't expecting.

It was the same blue hedgehog, from that night.

He opened it, peaking his head in slowly. The same as the night, noting first his two green bright eyes. Seeing that the girl was awake, he spoke up.

"You don't mind if we talk for a moment, do you?" He asked. He didn't even take a step in the room yet. Though he spoke ever so politely, and in low level. The first she heard him spoke clearly in a sentence.

She only stared, not believing. It all happened.

The blue hedgehog read her expression, feeling what he doesn't want to. Walking in slowly as he closed the door gently behind him.

The girl had her hands on her lap, looking at her fingers. Not moving them, nor looking straight up at the guest in the room. He came in, and stood at the edge of the bed. Looking at her to see if she will respond. But taking it as a yes, because she didn't say no.

Nova finally looked up at him, still not moving though. And realized that he looks more beaten up than she does. Her eyes widening a bit. The other hedgehog took note that she observed that, but won't say anything as it is now. There were other important things to be said. "What is your name?"

She bit her lip, hesitant of doing so, but did. "nova.." She responded, almost unheard. Then went back to looking at her hands. Her gloves were even messed up.

He nodded, in care though. "Do you know who I am?"

She didn't answer, only picked up her hand and held it horizontally, shaking it slowly. She's feels like she's back in her classic days by doing that. But feeling that he probably didn't understand, she spoke ever so quietly. "I've heard of you before.. Just, not your name."

He gave a small smile. "Well, my name is Sonic. And don't worry, I understand.. But.. Is it okay if we talk? Of what was going on last night, I didn't exactly meet my destination on time." As he said that, a little angered by what happened, but showed no signs of what he was thinking, going back on topic.

"But, can you tell me what was going on? Why was the robot after you?"

The girl looked down, remembering what had happened. Everything from start to end. The glimpse of images making its way into her head and back into view. Hearing the same noises and feeling the same fear.

"I. I don't know.." She said, trying to keep casual. But there was nothing casual about this. "They were after everyone.. And, buildings were on fire. There was.. Lots of screams. The forest.."

Sonic nodded, listening to her carefully. Taking it that she was from that zone, no need to ask.

"And, my mom left.. So it was just my brothers..." Freezing up, realizing all the things that came to be, stopping her sentence there.

The blue hedgehog looked up. "So you weren't alone?" He said. But he only seen her in the forest, no one else. This subject he realized, was starting to become touchy. "Miss? Hey, if you can, please tell me what else had happened."

"I-I.. Oh. I.."

She began to breath deeply, her lip quivering and ears began to fold downward. Trying her best to stay calm. Realizing what she had done.

"I left them. I ran and I left them."

The girl then broke, her heart and everything she has ever known. Tears coming down as she then covered her face in shame. Small sniffles and mourns now coming forth. Sonic got up and sat next to her. He wasn't the comforter type, let alone a 'touchy feely' type of guy. But losing all you have in one day..

She shook, not knowing what to do with herself. "The robot was coming and I LEFT THEM. I didn't want to, I-I tried to find them.. But.. I was scared, and they weren't in sight. So I took off and left them. My own two little brothers.. WHAT KIND OF PERSON JUST LEAVES?! My mom gave me one task, to be sure that they will make it safely here.. I should've died right then and there! They didn't need to go! It was suppose to be me! But that missile turned the place into a fire pit, a-and I was perfectly fine.. But.. I.. Why? Why did that happen?! Everything was suppose to be fine. EVERYTHING was suppose to turn alright in the long run for us. A-And now, it will never be. THEY ARE MY BROTHERS! MY FAMILY! I left my own, two little, b-brothers.. my mother now.. and.."

Though with nothing else to do, he placed a hand on her back. Unsure of how to be helpful during this. She jerked, unexpecting that. Let alone anything from him. Finding it strange almost, but reassuring. Though he found it strange too.

"No, don't think that you left them." He said, trying to break in. "You didn't do anything wrong. I know how hard this may be, but.. You just gotta get through it. It seems like if everything is falling apart, but.."

He has to be honest with himself, if he's actually helping at all or not.

She continued to sob, though she was silent as she did. Hearing only sniffles, and hiding her face behind her hands and violet hair. Sonic thought.

"Well, would you like to get something to eat. I can introduce you to one of my friends, I'm sure he would like to meet you. Awaken, that is. Then we'll figure out what was going on."

"You don't have to. I think I'm just going to, stay here as of the moment.." Nova said, wiping her eyes. "I.. Just h-have to.."

"I understand." Sonic replied, standing up now. "Come down when you're ready." He said, walking towards the door.

She nodded, but showing no hints of happiness. Only pain. Physically and emotionally. Pulling the blanket up and laid back in the bed.

...

Sonic left, closing the door softly behind him. Looking up at the ceiling as he laid his head against a wall. And she was only part of the few who made it out. But why? Why would the doctor just go in like that, and destroy to his pleasing without any reasons? Aside from wanting to conquer the world. He's been acting funny lately, and he's going to find out. Though, it'll take some time. And it's not like he can break into the base and say 'hey! What have you been doing?!'. Firstly, expect a trap. Secondly, that plan in itself was stupid. Thirdly, find clues first before doing anything. The guy was a mad scientist anyway, there has to be hints laying around but they don't know it yet. As for now, he has to see if there was more survivors in the town, and take care of one problem at a time first. And.. Make sure that the doctor will get his payback in the future.

As for her. Well, happiness seemed as real as thoughts. So many things flying through her head, yet can hardly be put to place. Her mind had shattered, along with her heart. Destroying a massive piece in her life, and everything that she was. Recovery wasn't an option, her family didn't get that chance. But for sure, it was all too sudden.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **First things first. The reason for the cut-off last chapter was that for some odd reason, Fanfiction didn't allow me to write somewhere over 10,000 words, and I had no idea why. So here's the finish point for you.**

 **I hope this story was alright, I tried my best. Who knows, maybe in another year I'll look back to this and once again say "what on earth was I thinking", but I feel that this will stick for a longer run.**

 **Fun facts and stuff, this is actually the beginning of a big story I want to write after I get done with the dark sonic story I'm working on. (Which you can find information for that in my profile)**

 **I kind of have a whole different universe in my head, and most of my stories are connected or will be connected in some way. I wish you could see what I see, but this is going to take years for me to do. Which I hope will be worth it.**

 **Though the dark story will take some time to complete, before I finally get to writing this tale here, I'll slice in some side stories regarding this one in the future. All that will lead up to the bigger one in the future. And more facts:**

 **I've actually created many OCS that I want to one day write them in, that they may all have their own part. I just store them away and continue to develop on them. I love to create characters, and I've actually made my own original ones that are not part of any fan base. I find it quite enjoyable during spare time. I don't know why though. XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you found this in your liking. If not, that's perfectly fine. It would help if you would explain why if you please so that I may improve my writing. If you actually read through this whole fic, then THANK YOU! Reading this means so much you have no clue!**

 **Thanks again, and I wish you all to have a good day! :)**


End file.
